Sprachlos
by FerPotter
Summary: Severus Snape sorgt dafür, dass es Hermine die Sprache verschlägt. One-shot. A/U. Post-HBP. SS/HG.


**Sprachlos  
von FerPotter**

_Übersetzung von JunoMagic_

_**Zusammenfassung: **__Severus Snape sorgt dafür, dass es Hermine die Sprache verschlägt. One-shot. A/U. Post-HBP. SS/HG.

* * *

_Hermine war die Assistentin von Severus Snape. Nein, nicht sein Lehrling oder irgendwas Offizielles – der Krieg hatte dafür gesorgt, dass jede Beziehung zu diesem Mann geheim sein musste. Im Verborgenen unterstützte sie ihn jedoch dabei, seinerseits Harry zu helfen, die Horkruxe zu finden und zu zerstören. Dennoch betrachtete Hermine das Ganze gerne als einen weiteren Schritt in ihrer Ausbildung.

Natürlich sorgte das Fehlen jeglicher Förmlichkeit dafür, dass es ihr schwerfiel von ihm als Professor Snape zu denken, Herrscher des Kerkers, gehässiger Meister von Hohn und Spott und Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Jetzt war er Severus Snape für sie, Besitzer des Kellerlabors, gehässiger Meister von Hohn und Spott und Voldemorts treuester Todesser. Okay, eigentlich war er für Hermine der Spion in den Reihen der Todesser. Denn sie war die Einzige, der er anscheinend vertraute, ihm dabei zu helfen, den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten.

Das wollte sie ändern. Sie hatte ihm erklärt, dass mehr nötig war, als die paar Stunden, die sie im Geheimen zusammen in seinem Labor arbeiteten. Mehr als nur zwei Köpfe, um diese Aufgabe zu bewältigen.

Es frustrierte sie unglaublich, dass er einfach nicht zustimmen wollte. Oder schlimmer noch, ihr nicht zutraute zu wissen, wem man offenbaren konnte, zu welcher Seite er tatsächlich gehörte.

„Ich bestehe darauf", bekräftigte Hermine.

Sie starrte den Mann an, der ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte und ihre Forderungen einfach ignorierte. Er warf noch ein paar Zutaten in den Kessel und verhielt sich, als ob sie überhaupt nicht in seinem Kellerlabor anwesend war. Aber sie hatte noch mehr Argumente.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie nie viel von ihm gehalten haben und ihn nicht ausstehen können, genau wie Sie Harry verachten. Aber für den Erfolg der Operation ist es notwendig, dass er mitmacht. Auch wenn Sie das nicht zugeben, Ron ist tapfer und klug genug für diese Aufgabe. Ich vertraue ihm absolut. Und Ron kann mit uns zusammenarbeiten, ohne Ihre Position zu gefährden", erklärte sie.

Plötzlich machte er zwei lange Schritte, bis er unangenehm dicht vor ihr stand. Mit einer unerwarteten Handbewegung packte er sie am Haar und drehte ihren Kopf, bis sie ihm in die Augen sah.

„Was soll –" Sie kam nie dazu, ihre empörte Frage zu beenden. Die zärtliche Berührung seiner weichen Lippen schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

Sie erwiderte diesen unerwarteten Kuss nicht sofort. Erst als sie spürte, wie seine Zunge ihre Lippen kostete, verwandelten sich Schock und Überraschung in Schock und Erkenntnis. Und dann gab sie sich seinem Mund hin. Der Griff seiner Hand lockerte sich und er umfasste ihren Kopf, stützte sie, während er seinen Kuss vertiefte.

Er beugte ihren Kopf noch ein wenig weiter nach hinten. So bot sich ihm ein besserer Winkel, um ihre Lippen ganz und gar zu erobern. Die Bewegung veranlasste sie dazu, ihren Mund ein wenig zu öffnen. Sie war ganz benommen von seiner Fähigkeit, sie zum Erzittern zu bringen. Er ließ sich nicht lange bitten. Seine Zunge glitt in ihren Mund und ihr leises Stöhnen erstarb in seiner Wärme.

Nichts, was sie bisher erlebt hatte, kam den schwindelerregenden Gefühlen gleich, die sie jetzt verspürte. Und sie wollte mehr, viel mehr. Hermine legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und zog ihn enger an sich. Eine Hand ließ sie nach oben wandern, bis Hermine sie in seinem weichen kohlrabenschwarzen Haar vergraben konnte.

Gleichzeitig legte er eine Hand an ihr Kreuz. Jetzt zog er sie an sich heran, bis keinerlei Zwischenraum mehr zwischen vorhanden war.

Die zärtliche Berührung seiner Zunge raubte ihr den Verstand. Ihre Hand glitt von seiner Schulter zu seinem Rücken hinunter und ahmte unwillkürlich seine kreisenden Bewegungen nach. Es war überwältigend. Sie verspürte das Bedürfnis, einen Schritt zurückzutreten und nach Luft zu schnappen; sie wusste, Luft war wichtig zum Atmen. Aber im Augenblick hatte sie das Gefühl, es würde ihr rein gar nichts ausmachen zu ersticken.

Er ließ sie los. Ohne seinen Halt fiel ihr der Kopf in den Nacken. Ihre Lippen lösten sich voneinander, bis ein paar Zentimeter sie voneinander trennten.

Hermine hörte auf, ihre Hand zu bewegen und öffnete die Augen – sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wann sie die Augen geschlossen hatte – und begegnete seinem Blick. Er musterte sie mit seinen durchdringenden schwarzen Augen. Das einzige Geräusch im Raum war das Köcheln des Kessels und ihre heftigen Atemzüge.

Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte Hermine etwas Faszinierenderes gesehen als die Lippen von Severus Snape.

Ohne ein Wort näherte er seine Lippen wieder ihrem Mund und setzte zu einem neuerlichen Kuss an, der ihr schier den Verstand raubte. Seine geöffneten Lippen waren verlockend und luden Hermine ein, den Geschmack seines Mundes zu kosten. Sie musste die Öffnung zwischen diesen weichen Lippen unbedingt füllen. Ihre Kühnheit wurde mit einem kräftigen, tiefen Stöhnen belohnt.

Er schmeckte nach Kräutertee mit einem Hauch von Ingwer, ein erregender Geschmack. Als er seine Lippen weiter öffnete und sie tiefer eindrang, wurde das Aroma bitterer, aber keinesfalls unangenehm.

Es war einfach alles angenehm an Severus Snape, an seinem Mund, seinen Händen, seinem weichen Haar, und …

Hermine konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen als seine Zähne sich um ihre Unterlippe schlossen und er ganz sanft an daran saugte – so unglaublich köstlich. Seine Nase berührte ihre Nasenspitze. Seine heftigen Atemzüge liebkosten ihren Mund. Aber immer noch nicht nahe genug.

Benommen öffnete sie die Augen, suchte seine dunkleren mit ihrem Blick. Sie wollte seinen Mund wieder spüren. Hermine umfing sein scharf geschnittenes Gesicht mit beiden Händen, um ihn näher an sich heranzuziehen, sich ihm entgegenzustrecken, sich in ihm zu verlieren.

Er ließ sie gewähren, aber gestattete sich nur eine kurze Berührung ihrer Lippen. Seine Nase streichelte über ihre Wange, als er zurückwich.

„Du", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Dann verbarg er seine Nase, die auf einmal immer reizender wirkte, in ihrem Haar und liebkoste ihren Nacken mit seinen Lippen. Dann verfolgte er mit dem Mund den Weg, den seine Nase zuvor genommen hatte. „Nur du." Er biss sie ins Ohrläppchen und sie stöhnte. „Ist das klar?"

Hermine holte keuchend Luft. Aber als seine Zunge die Haut an ihrem Hals kostete, konnte sie nicht antworten. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als schwach zu nicken.

Er drückte seine Stirn gegen ihre, lockerte langsam den Griff seiner starken Hände, der sie festhielt, und trat einen Schritt zurück, ohne den Blick von ihr zu wenden. Als er den simmernden Kessel erreicht hatte, wandte er sich ab. Seine Stimme war sanft und sein Tonfall trocken, als er befahl: „Ich brauche geschnittene Baldrianwurzeln."

Sie versuchte, etwas zu sagen, sich zu empören, eine Erklärung zu verlangen. Aber sie konnte nur daran denken, wie elegant er aussah, wenn er an den Kesseln arbeitete.

Hermine blinzelte. Zum ersten Mal im Leben hatte es ihr die Sprache verschlagen.


End file.
